Camera Never Lies
by Sami-Band
Summary: Akuroku Oneshot. Dedicated to terra hotaru. Axel works in a chemist. A too hot chemist with no air conditioning and he's bored. Luckily for him an even hotter blonde customer is just as equally bored and willing to help him out. Story is better. M rated.


Hey all! Yeah I've been working on this for the past few days and have finally got it finished. I haven't had time to spell check or anything yet because it was literally finished like an hour ago so sorry for any mistakes and stuff but I hope the overall general idea is OK.

**Dedication: This is dedicated to the awesome authoress Terra Hotaru. Cuz she's awesome and just so damn nice and hasn't been feeling herself recently.**

**So this is for you babe! I hope you like it *Hopes, hopes, hopes* **

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the fic, sorry again for the mistakes etc.

**Summary: **Axel works in a chemist, a blistering hot day with no air con and he's bored out of his head. It just so happens that an even hotter blonde is just as bored of waiting.

**Camera Never Lies Fic:**

**AkuRoku Oneshot.**

The sun poured in through the windows illuminating the one fairly large room brilliantly. I don't even know why we had to keep the lights on in this place when the sun lit it up more than what the lights did anyway. But those were the rules. The sky was a beautiful blue outside and there were no clouds in the sky and it was by far the hottest day of summer so far. And where was I? I was stuck behind the counter at work, selling prescriptions to the occasional person who came in and the rare lollipop to the rare child that came in. I ran a hand through my red hair and sighed. Man today had been boring. So far I think I had served a total of eleven people in three whole hours, and I had done the stock check and deliveries and swept up and put out new stock and had done everything I had to do.

I glanced at the white and black boring clock on the white boring wall and groaned. Eleven in the morning. Sometimes I loved my job, working from eight in the morning until four in the evening meant that the hours were nice and I could have a little bit of a lie in. but sometimes I hated it because it was just so boring! I mean sure I got to meet some interesting people and when they ordered medication and shit I got to learn about their illnesses and stuff but I couldn't exactly talk to them very much. Then there were people who came in for hair dyes and the kids that came in for sweets and the occasional person who came in for cigarettes or condoms. That was by far the best, when someone came in buying some sort of contraception. They always looked so nervous and shy about it and I always had to fight the smirk while secretly thinking to myself 'ha, ha someone's getting laid tonight.'

Yeah, that's how bored I get sometimes, and incase you haven't quite guessed it yet, I work in a chemist. I work four days a week in the chemist because the place is so dead it can't offer me full time without laying off three other employees and the rest of the time I'm at home or with my friends. I like these hours and I like these days though so it's all good. I just wish that when it was dead like this I could sit in the backroom and watch TV or something. But no… bosses orders, someone must be at the counter at all times. And it was on days like this that I wished I was outside and could shut up shop early. I hated it, the sun was tormenting me from outside and I could see people walking past with cold drinks and ice cream, girls in shorts or skirts and small tops and boys in shorts and no tops and it was just the perfect picture of summer out there.

In here however it was muggy beyond belief and dull and boring. The place smelled of disinfectant and the general smell that a doctors or hospital would have and the air conditioning had broke last week, which meant I had to settle for a little electric fan which just wafted the warm air back at me. The chemist wasn't a bad place to work really, you got to help yourself to whatever you needed, painkillers, condoms and the likes or a pack of cigarettes and you had free use of the photo developing machine and whatever… it was just so boring sometimes!

But the chemist wasn't just a chemist. It didn't just sell painkillers and condoms and shit, it sold a bit of everything really. There was a counter at the front where I stood that sold sweets and chocolates and behind me there were shelves that was split into two parts. One side had condoms and other contraceptive items and the other side sold cigarettes, lighters, matches and other nicotine items.

The aisles were short but we sold pretty much whatever you needed, whether a hair dye, painkillers, solution for warts and stuff, stuff for viruses, medicine for sore throats, cream for diseases… we were pretty well equipped. I sighed again and turned away from the windows that were directly in front of me. No wonder the place was so well lit and hot with such stupid architecture! The counter was towards the back, directly in front of the first wall which was just glass. One massive window stretched across the whole wall and a small glass door to the left. The aisles were then directly in front of you along with several shelves on either side of the other two walls and then there was the counter, where I stood… catching a tan off the damn sun. I swear to god whoever decided to make one wall a window and a glass door that just so happened to face the sun when it was at its strongest needed to be shot. No matter what time of the day it was, it seemed you could always see the sun from where I was standing. It was torture.

The chiming of the bell above the door alerted me that someone had come in to the shop and I turned and smiled at the boy who was walking up to me. I knew this kid, his name was Roxas. He had the wildest blonde hair and the bluest eyes I had ever seen and he always came into the chemist about this time, usually just picking up a chocolate and more often he picked up painkillers. Apparently he suffered with a lot of headaches due to weekends spent drinking with his friends. He was a right little party animal. The amount of times he had come in on Monday mornings buying painkillers and looking rough as hell was unreal. But he was a good sweet kid, was always real polite and friendly and in all honesty, he was my favourite customer.

"Hey Roxas, you alright?" the blonde smiles and then pulled out a small circular objects and handed it to me.

"Yeah I'm good Axel. I need you to develop some film for me." I took the film and nodded my head.

"No painkillers today?" I teased and he smiled and shook his head.

"Nope I had some left over from last time. So, how much do I owe you?" I pressed a few buttons on the till and sighed softly. God Roxas was so lucky. He was still in college and had his whole life ahead of him, but that's not what I was jealous of, I was jealous of the fact he was out able to enjoy the lovely weather and I was stuck behind a damn counter all day in a muggy room and bored out of my head.

"£3.50, they'll be ready in three days OK? Come back around this time Wednesday and I'll have them ready for you." Roxas handed me the money and smiled and nodded his head kindly.

"Thanks Axel, you're the best. See you Wednesday." And with that he turned and left, not even looking back. I looked at the film and shrugged. I might as well develop them now for the kid, its not like I have anything better to do. I walked to the door and pinned the sign up telling anybody who might want to come in that we were closed for lunch for an hour and then sighed and headed into the backroom and down the stairs to the developing room.

After putting the pictures onto the proper paper and doing everything I had to do, I left them in the solution in the dark room and waited a while, having a bite to eat while I waited for them to develop. I took them out and pinned them up and then went back upstairs, taking the sign off the door and resuming my place behind the counter. Believe it or not but only three more people came in before it was time to shut up shop.

I swept up and did everything I had to do and then headed back to the dark room to collect Roxas' pictures and lock them up. I took them down and then frowned slightly as I realised just what was on the paper. There were two men in the picture, neither of which I recognised, with their hands on each others bodies and their tongues down each others throats. I blinked several times and then my curiosity got the better of me. I flipped the light on to examine the picture more closely.

The two men in the picture were engaged in a very passionate kiss, one had long silver hair and the other had brown hair, neither of them had their shirts on and from what I could make out, and they seemed to be enjoying themselves. I shook my head slightly and then flipped to the next picture. This one wasn't as unusual. Roxas was in this one and when I saw the blonde I smiled. He was lying on the sofa with a bottle of beer in his hands and flipping off someone who was sitting next to him and smiling. I recognised the boy as the same boy who had been kissing the silver haired man in the previous picture. I continued to flick through the pictures and froze when my eyes landed on a pretty interesting one involving Roxas.

The blonde was in the arms of another guy. Said guy had choppy silver hair which looked tinted with blue in some lights and currently had his lips glued to Roxas' neck. My jaw dropped slightly as I took in the picture, not believing that this was the same Roxas that came to buy chocolate and painkillers every other day. Roxas' hands were tangled in the boy's hair and his eyes were closed, mouth slightly open as the other boy who looked about his age ravaged his neck, his own hands gripping tightly at Roxas' waist. The weirdest thing is that both boys looked to be enjoying what they were doing and the thing that was even stranger was that it looked so very fucking hot.

I continued to flip through the photos, completely engrossed in what I was seeing and not believing my eyes. This was the same boy that I thought I knew? The same sweet, shy Roxas? My god…

The pictures were pretty entertaining, some were of people I had never seen before in my life but in all honesty, I was only interested in the pictures that involved Roxas. Roxas engaging in a kiss with another guy, Roxas hugging some other guy, Roxas with both his hands down the pants of another guy. By the time I had finally flipped through the pictures my mind was in a whirl and I could feel a slight tightening in my lower region. I put the pictures in their case along with the negatives and breathed a heavy sigh, trying to wipe the images from my head as I headed upstairs to lock them in the cabinet. How was I meant to look at Roxas in the same way again? How was I meant to give him those pictures? I mean surely he must know that I would be the one to develop them and therefore, I'd seen them and would know what he'd been up to… he must know. Man I'd feel so weird if that was me.

After locking up the chemist for the day and doing everything I had to do, I headed home and took a very cold shower, images of Roxas running through my mind and nearly driving me insane.

Wednesday came round sooner than I would have hoped and it was another muggy day, not as hot as Monday had been but still pretty humid. I stood at my counter and heard the jingle of the bell as the door was opened. I looked over to see Roxas and he headed over to the counter.

"Hey erm, gimme ten Gold Mark and a pack of the regular rubbers." I froze for a minute and just stared at the blonde while he went through his wallet and pulled out the correct change. Well if that wasn't casual I didn't know what was! Roxas had never asked for condoms before and I just always figured that he would be the typical shy guy about it. But nope, there was no shyness in his voice at all; it was as if he had asked me to grab him a chocolate or something. I shook myself and handed him what he wanted along with the photos he had asked me to develop, a small smile on my face as I handed him the cigarettes and condoms. This guy has taste. Roxas rolled his blue orbs at me, a small smile playing on his features.

"Don't give me that look, they're not for me, they're for him." He pointed outside and I followed his gaze. A small brunette was pacing outside the chemist; we wore a denim jacket and was hugging himself and running a hand through his hair, looking very nervous. Roxas smiled.

"That's Sora my cousin. He gets real shy around new people so sent me in here for his stuff… but as I needed my photos anyway it wasn't a big deal." I nodded my head and charged him for the condoms and cigarettes and he gave me the money. He smiled as he picked up the pictures and shoved them in his inside jacket pocket. He looked really damn good today. He was wearing a pair of fitted light blue jeans and a white top with a denim jacket and his usual black and white trainers. And it wasn't like he had done anything different with his hair or anything… he just looked real fucking good. I realised I was staring at him and pretty openly checking him out and he looked up at me and smiled kindly.

"See you soon Axel, don't get working too hard." He chirped and then he picked up his purchases and left the chemist. I watched the two boys from the window with interest and Sora smiled and turned to Roxas as he walked out. Roxas held up the cigarettes and gave them to the brunette who immediately plucked one out and lit it and Roxas slipped the condoms into his denim jacket pocket. They were talking amiably while all this happened and then Roxas nodded his head and they headed off in another direction. I smiled to myself and shook my head a little. Not for him my ass the little terror. I never realised that Roxas was such a badass. I mean whenever I had spoken to him he was the nicest and sweetest kid I had ever met… but recently there were pictures indicating that there were frequent orgies between him and his friends and now he was buying condoms.

Maybe Roxas had always been a bit of a badass and I had just never noticed it before. I tried to forget about the curious blonde and get on with my work but it was harder to push him from my mind than I thought. I was interested in him, I wanted to know more about him and find out what exactly was going on with him. I'd have to try and find out more about him sooner or later, he was really making me curious about his actions and everything and it was started to grate on my last nerve.

Roxas came back in on Friday, smiling and looking pretty happy and I couldn't help but wonder if it was because he had another fun weekend planned. The thought made me smile slightly and Roxas came over to me and picked up his favourite chocolate. In all honesty, I hadn't noticed just how good looking Roxas was until recently. I mean I knew he was a good looking kid, but I never realised he was _that_ good looking. Man he was beautiful. His golden hair seemed to shine more in the sunlight and his eyes twinkled like gems and his skin was completely flawless. His hair looked soft even though it was spiked in some wild and wacky way that just couldn't be natural and he was just gorgeous. He smiled sweetly at me.

"You alright?" he asked and I nodded my head as I scanned the chocolate bar for him.

"I thought they weren't for you." I teased jokingly and Roxas thought for a moment before a slightly devilish smirk crossed his features. His eyes sparkled with amusement and his smile was small but sexy.

"The cigs weren't for me… the condoms were." He replied bluntly and I nearly dropped the chocolate bar that I was currently handing back to Roxas. His smile remained as he fished out another roll of film from his pocket.

"Can you develop these for me?" I smiled and took the film.

"For a price." I teased and Roxas chuckled and pulled out the correct change handing it to me before pushing the chocolate bar into his pocket.

"I'll come pick them up sometime next week OK?" I only nodded my head and Roxas smiled and gave a small wave.

"See you Axel." he chirped and I gave a small silent wave back and watched the blonde leave the building, my eyes glued to his ass. Shit this was not good.

I developed the pictures for Roxas and they were just as risqué as the ones he had asked me to develop the other week. Some of them were even a little bit worse and I swear to god if I wasn't feeling so guilty about looking through the pictures, I would have photocopied them to take home. Roxas just looked so damn fuckable in every single picture; whether he was just playing on some game with his friends or having a drink or making out with some random guy… he still looked sexy.

And my god Roxas looked like he knew what he was doing. My one favourite picture of the selection was one of Roxas lip locking with a silver haired boy who looked a little bit older than he was. His hands were buried gently in the older boy's hair and his eyes were closed softly, lips pressed against the others in a soft way, parted slightly and there was even a little tongue involved. It looked sexy, romantic and yet at the same time, very fucking domineering. I never had Roxas down as the sort of guy who was dominant. I always thought he was a sweet, shy, quiet kid who lived a normal life and just suffered with some pretty bad hangovers and he went to school and did well, never got into trouble and was just the typical boy next door. Obviously he wasn't.

I felt a tightness around my crotch alert me to the fact that my mind was going into overdrive while I was still looking at the picture with Roxas and some other guy involved in a rather heavy making out session and I growled and shoved the photos into a file and put them away before locking up and going home for the night. Surely these photos would stop soon, I mean seriously how many times can you have a freaking orgy at your house? I mean where the hell were his parents? Didn't they care that their son was participating in these kinds of activities? I mean personally I didn't mind because damn it; it was a hot thought to think about.

I found myself wondering how far Roxas had actually gone with a guy, wondering whether he was actually gay or bi or whether he just did stupid shit when he had a few drinks. The logical side of my brain was telling me that Roxas couldn't be gay. I mean he didn't look like a gay guy… but then again neither did I. but if Roxas wasn't gay, then why the pictures? Surely he'd want to destroy evidence not make copies? None of it made any sense to me and it was giving me a headache and a hard on thinking about it all. I growled at myself in annoyance as a picture of Roxas kissing the silver haired boy came to my mind and suddenly, it wasn't just a picture, it was like a moving picture in my head and my fucking god why was I fantasizing about Roxas!? I mean I hardly knew the kid, and apparently I didn't know him as well as I thought I did.

But that didn't stop me, my mind wandered off with itself and I imagined Roxas making out with the good looking boy in the picture, kissing him passionately and then hands started to roam and tongues danced and items of clothing was quickly removed. The tightness in my trousers told me that I should remove the constricting material before I seriously injured myself and I did as my body wanted, removing my clothes before taking a hold of my cock and started to move my hand, bringing myself closer and closer to climax with each passing second and with every image of Roxas that ran through my head.

Every time I stroked and thought of Roxas a wave of pleasure shot through my body and even though I felt kinda guilty about it, my want overpowered my guilt. I came hard and then I felt bad. I bit my lip hard and wondered how the fuck I was meant to face Roxas ever again.

I managed it surprisingly well. I kept up the act in front of him and days and weeks passed and nothing changed. Roxas continued to bring me photos to develop and I even copied a few myself, guilt and morals be damned. I never took any of the really rude ones, just ones that I thought Roxas looked seriously cute in and I even started to question my sanity. I felt like a fucking stalker or some shit but I just couldn't stop myself. As the weeks passed, Roxas' pictures grew cruder and cruder and it just made me enjoy developing them even more. I felt like a pervert, staring at pictures of some kid making out with some guy and sucking him off. Oh yes, there had been pictures like that too and the first time I saw one like that I fucking nearly had a nosebleed in the dark room.

I was just flipping through the pictures and I got to a photo where Roxas was on his knees, head height with another boy's crotch, his hands on the belt and zipper and his eyes looking up as if looking the boy in the eyes. The picture was taken from such an angle that I couldn't see who the boy was that Roxas was kneeling in front of and could only see a toned back and side of the one boy, but Roxas was pretty much in full view. I thought it was hot enough but when I got to the following picture and saw it I seriously nearly died of a heart attack. Roxas had his eyes closed, his mouth open and wrapped around the whole length of the other boy's cock. I hadn't wanted to look at any more but curiosity kept me looking. Luckily for me, there were no other really bad ones like that involving Roxas, there were ones like that involving his cousin and the silver haired teen that Roxas had made out with and whatever but not of Roxas. Needless to say I put the photos away and this time whacked off in the toilets before locking up and heading home.

I couldn't believe I had seen Roxas suck off some guy, well, not physically but I had the mental image and that was more than enough. Was it wrong to fantasize about someone so much even though they hardly knew you and you hardly knew them? I didn't think so, but what I did think was wrong was me invading Roxas' private life like that. But then again the kid had to know that I had seen them, I mean I was the only one who knew how to use the developing machine and he had asked me to develop them!

What also allured me to Roxas was the fact that he could appear so sexy and sultry in one picture and then the next he'd look like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth… my _god_ that mouth…

Luckily the other photos Roxas had me develop weren't as bad as that one photo. I mean sure there were ones with him making out with a random guy or feeling him up or something but nothing as full on as the photo of him sucking off some dude. Even though that picture was permanently printed on the walls of my mind anyway.

Roxas came in one Wednesday morning and ordered a load of painkillers, handing me another roll of film. I cocked an eyebrow and smiled gently as the blonde rubbed his forehead in an attempt to soothe the headache.

"You alright?" I asked softly with a chuckle and Roxas winced slightly.

"Nooo… I feel like I've been hit by a train… or possibly a jumbo jet. Make that two packs OK Axel?" he groaned and I smiled and handed him the aspirin and took the film he handed me. I fished out the recently developed ones and Roxas smiled and took them.

"Thanks Ax, you're the best." He said softly, looking a little more alive in himself. He handed me the money for the new developments and I let out a small sigh as I gave him his change.

"So did you have a good weekend?" I asked casually, making idle conversation with him. The blonde cocked an eyebrow, a small grin appearing on his face and he looked at me in such a sexy way I felt my heartbeat start to quicken.

"You tell me." He replied in a husky voice, before picking up his things and exiting the chemist, not even sparing a backward glance. Did that really just happen? That sounded like an insinuation… like a fucking hint or something that he knew I was looking at the pictures. But that was impossible and I knew I was just being paranoid. There was no possible way Roxas could know that I had been ogling the pictures of him, no way on this planet or any other for that matter.

I pushed all my thoughts to the back of my head and continued to work, occasionally thinking about a certain blonde who comes into my shop just to buy chocolates, painkillers and condoms.

About a week later, Roxas stormed into my shop. And I mean literally stormed. The door flung open and as soon as I looked at the blonde I knew something was wrong. He looked like he had just been told that he couldn't have a pony for Christmas or something along those lines… only more murderous… maybe if someone killed his dog…

He stalked up to the counter and slammed a plastic carry bag on the counter, making me blink in shock and jump slightly. I had never seen Roxas so pissed off in all my life before. He glared at me and I felt my blood run cold.

"Twenty Gold Mark, Ten Sovereign, a packet of regular condoms and two packs of your strongest aspirin to go. Hold the fries." I chuckled at the last part and set about getting the blonde everything he needed while he pulled out another roll of film and some money, picking up several chocolate bars and placing them on the counter.

"You OK?" I braved to ask him, turning and placing the things down on the counter before scanning them and popping them in a light mint green paper bag. Roxas shook his head, avoiding eye contact with me for the time being.

"No" he replied, sighing slightly. He looked like he had a lot on his mind and I gave a small upturned smile.

"What's up?" I asked and he heaved another sigh, leaning on the counter slightly and looking straight in my eyes.

"You ever been in the situation where you've tried everything to get someone's attention and it just doesn't work? Like you could pretty much walk past with a bright yellow sign saying 'hey I like you' and they still wouldn't notice!" I chuckled and nodded my head as I handed Roxas his bag. Women troubles… or maybe guy troubles. You can never tell with Roxas, maybe he's fell out with one of his orgy friends.

"Yeah it blows." I replied and he gave a sarcastic scoff, rolling his eyes.

"Tell me about it." he looked so sad and so very fucking pissed off it was strange seeing him like it. I was used to happy, placid, sweet and friendly Roxas… not sarcastic, angry, volatile and I'm going to murder you Roxas.

"You tried just telling this guy?" I asked and Roxas' face changed slightly. Well no, not slightly… entirely. He stood upright and looked at me, a small grin on his face and his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Guy?" he questioned and I realised my mistake. Shit! Roxas had never told me he was gay! Well done Axel, you've royally put your foot in it. Roxas waited patiently for my reply but must have noticed my expression. He smiled softly at me.

"Forget it. No I haven't. Does it usually work?" I swallowed slightly, glad that Roxas had decided to let it lie and not question why I would think it was a guy. I shrugged a little.

"Sometimes." I replied, my throat almost seizing up on me and Roxas pulled a face that showed his distaste and shook his head a little.

"Hm, I need something with immediate effect because I'm kinda getting fed up of waiting…" I wished I could help the kid but in all honesty, I had fucked up enough in this conversation without making it worse. Roxas shrugged casually and stood upright taking his bag.

"Ah I'll think of something, see ya round!" and with that he gave a small wave and left with an incredibly sexy smile on his face. Well at least he's cheered up a bit. I smiled at my small achievement of being able to turn Roxas' mood around and then picked up the film and started developing, occasionally nipping up for a bite to eat or tidying up.

Roxas seemed to be coming in a lot with his pictures, more so than usual but I wasn't one to look too deeply into things, nor was I complaining. However I did notice that the pictures were getting less and less saucy wherever Roxas was involved. Not that I minded much because Roxas was just a damn cute kid anyway and took some pretty cute pictures without having to involve in sexual activity.

When Roxas came in a few days later, he was in a much better mood and he handed me another roll of film and picked up the recently developed ones. He even stayed to chat for a while, which was quite unlike him.

"What you up to this weekend?" I asked offhandedly and he smiled and tilted his head to the side, thinking and sighing softly.

"I'm actually going out with some friends. its my birthday Thursday so…" I raised my eyebrows slightly.

"Oh right, go on surprise me how old will you be?" I teased and Roxas smiled and cocked an eyebrow.

"How old do you think I'll be?" he quizzed and I thought about it and sighed, leaning against the desk casually. How old did I think Roxas was? I'll happily admit it, I thought he was still pretty young, but I'll give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Seventeen." Roxas' jaw dropped and he laughed.

"My god no! I'll be nineteen Thursday! Do I really look that young?" now that shocked me. I didn't expect him to be that old! He was only a few years younger than me and for some reasons I just assumed that he was a little bit more than a few years younger than me. I seriously thought he was like fifteen or sixteen, maybe seventeen at a push. But nearly nineteen! Wow.

I also found out some other stuff about Roxas while we were talking over the next few days. Like the fact he was in his last year of college and studying hospitality and management along with a few smaller courses too like administration and computers. But art was his real passion, he loved to draw. He lived on his own apart from the occasional time when his cousin and his cousin's partner came down and stayed for a few nights.

It was nice to actually talk to him and get to know him a bit better, plus the fact I got to just stare at him while listening to him was an added bonus. I also noticed that it made the time fly by pretty quickly. We had stood talking to each other for a little under an hour one time before he realised the time and ran off. It was good while it lasted though and I was pretty content and happy for the rest of the day.

Monday morning rolled round and I was expecting Roxas to come in to pick up some film I had developed for him. I was hoping to maybe catch him for a quick chat to ask how his birthday and his weekend went and hoped he didn't have to scurry off in a hurry like how he had to last week.

The doorbell above the door to the shop rang and I turned to look at the source, seeing Roxas striding over to me. He looked so good today, and the anger only seemed to add to his sexiness. He was wearing a fitted pair of light blue jeans and a white top, a denim jacket topping off the outfit perfectly. But one thing that really bothered me about him… he was mad again. Why the hell was he mad now?

Roxas didn't stop in front of my counter, instead he walked around to the opening of the counter and placed one of his hands on the counter and another on his hip, sighing deeply in an annoyed fashion. Why did he look about ready to kill someone?

"Hey Roxas, what's up?" I asked casually, wondering if my casual tone would anger the blonde more. He frowned.

"You're what's up! I mean seriously you are fucking oblivious you know that?" I blinked, completely taken aback by Roxas' outburst. What the hell had I done? I had never so much as disagreed with Roxas on anything. I shook my head slightly.

"What… I don't understand what you…" Roxas growled and rolled his eyes.

"Yes and that's exactly the point! You just don't get it do you? You don't get what I'm trying to do and trying to show you!" show me? Show me what? Now I was totally confused. I shook my head a little, eyebrows furrowing in confusion and telling Roxas I had no idea what he was prattling on about something. Has he taken something funny I should know about?

But Roxas didn't appear to be drugged or drunk or anything… he just looked mad and frustrated. I opened and closed my mouth a few times, stuttering and trying to form an answer for the blonde and Roxas' eyes burned into me, gaze never faltering and if anything, his pointed glare intensified. He grit his teeth slightly and growled, rolling his eyes and then starting towards me. I was far too engrossed in the fact that Roxas was shouting at me about something I had apparently done. Roxas' hands flew up and he gripped my black shirt sharply, gripping the material tightly in his fists and forcefully pushing me against the counter. My mind went into overdrive. My god he's going to kill me!

Imagine my surprise when he actually didn't. My back hit the edge of the counter roughly and I was about to push Roxas away from me when my mind and actions all came to a screeching halt. Roxas leaned closer to me, not slackening his grip on my shirt. He locked eyes with mine for the briefest of seconds before moving even closer and closing the distance between our lips.

I froze. Roxas… was kissing me? Roxas had just kissed me? Hell Roxas was still fucking kissing me! What the fuck? Roxas' lips pressed insistently against mine, moving to part slightly and I relaxed and started to kiss him back. My thoughts were shattered and all I could really think about was how unreal this was, how this was another dream I was having or fantasy. But damn it a fantasy had never felt this damn good!

Roxas' lips were soft and warm and I was right in my assumption, he was an outstanding kisser. His hands loosened the grip in my shirt and instead just rested against my chest for a minute sliding up to my shoulders and pulling me closer to him. I couldn't believe that this was happening, Roxas was kissing me. Why was he kissing me? Oh fuck it who cares! He was and that was all that mattered.

Our tongues came out almost simultaneously to meet each other, Roxas' a little quicker than mine and as the slick and strong muscles ran over the other, little moans and soft whines could be heard in the chemist. Roxas pulled away and looked at me, his expression a little softer even though he still looked kinda serious.

"Do you have to have everything spelt out to you?" he asked and I frowned slightly, showing my confusion. What was that meant to mean? Why did he just do that and why is he smirking at me… Roxas just rolled his eyes, smile still playing on his features and he chuckled and then sealed out lips together once again. He pulled away and cupped my face in both his hands, his hot lips hovering only millimetres away from my ear.

"I'll take that as a yes. Well I tell you what Axel… I'll spell it out to you…" Roxas moved back in and pecked my lips and my mind melted… what had I been thinking again?

Roxas' husky, low and incredibly sexy voice ran through my body like a jolt of electricity at his next action and I had to bite my lip to refrain from groaning at the sheer seductiveness. His words were simple and sexy and my god I would have died a happy man if I had died there and then… which I thought I had. Maybe I had died and gone to heaven. Yeah, that was it.

"I want you. I want you so bad and you… are just so fucking oblivious. So now I'm going to show you exactly what I mean, tell you, exactly what I mean and what I want." My heart was racing and Roxas moved to kiss and bite and my neck, sucking hard and his hands gripping at my waist. My own hands tightened my grip on him and pulled him closer to me and I felt my whole body heat up and I shivered slightly against Roxas. The blonde pulled away and locked eyes with me, one of his arms coming up to hang loosely around my neck and I looked back at him with lust filled eyes. Damn it this kid was hot.

"I want you Axel. I want you and I want to fuck, right here, right now. I'm not waiting around anymore, you either want me, or you don't." my eyes took in Roxas' face as the words sunk in and my fucking god he looked so good. His face was slightly flushed and his lips full and red and so fucking kissable. I didn't even really register what he was saying, I just answered by leaning forward and kissing him passionately.

Roxas moaned against my lips and it was by far the hottest sound I had ever heard in my life. We stood and just let our mouths and our hands roam over each others bodies and then I started to realise what was going on and I pulled away. Roxas' eyes slipped open and he looked back at me with a little bit of confusion on his face. I smiled softly and let my hands rest at his waist.

"I don't get off yet." I told him and Roxas chuckled and I felt his fingers gently scratching at my neck, making me shiver slightly against him.

"Right, maybe not right now…" Roxas pressed even closer to me and then gave an even rougher push to my chest, making me lie down on the counter and he crawled on top of me, straddling my hips. He smirked as he leaned down and licked from my collarbone to just below my ear and then kissed gently at my ear.

"But I guarantee within the next half an hour you will be."

The whispered statement with his voice seductive and dripping in lust made me groan. My fucking god I couldn't believe this was happening, I just had to be dreaming. I didn't care, I just had to kiss him again. So I did. I leaned up and seized his lips in a passionate kiss, letting my hands roam over the blonde's body that I had been fantasizing about for weeks.

And apparently, Roxas had wanted me for quite some time now. Why the fuck didn't he just say so in the first place, I would have been more than happy to give in to him. Never had kissing someone felt this good for me, never had I had this feeling running through me, this insane pleasure and satisfaction just from kissing someone. But I wasn't just kissing anyone, I was kissing Roxas. The sexiest boy I had ever seen in my life, the boy from the pictures… my customer… I was heavily making out with my customer on the counter of my chemist… I'm sure that this was wrong and unorthodox and possibly illegal in so many ways but I just didn't care. It felt so fucking good and I would happily get fired if it meant I got Roxas.

Roxas. The boy who looked so fucking sexy all the time in his pictures. The boy who took pictures of himself and his friends doing some pretty interesting things. Kissing, touching, sucking each other off… my god and to think I was kissing this boy right now. And his lips felt so good and he tasted so good and I couldn't help but wonder what those lips would feel like wrapped around my cock, which was now starting to harden. My mind wasn't really registering much of anything that was outside the little bubble that was me and Roxas… I didn't care that we were at my work making out over a counter, I didn't care that anyone could walk in at any moment or that people could see us from walking past the window. I didn't care I was meant to be working… I just cared about the blonde who was kissing me so passionately and desperately.

All I could think about was how Roxas felt against me. He wasn't heavy, he was actually pretty light and his hands were pressed against my shoulders, holding me down against the hard counter. I could taste him and my god he tasted good! He smelt refreshing and I could smell some very subtle cologne lingering on his clothes but nothing massively overpowering. His hair was soft and silky and his skin just as equally soft. I ran my hands through his golden locks countless times and every time it surprised me to feel how soft they were. Roxas' lips stretched into a smile against mine and he pulled away for a moment, moving down to kiss and nip at my neck.

"Have you got some sort of fetish for my hair or something Axel?" his voice was playful and sarcastic and I smiled and hummed slightly.

"I think I've just got a fetish for you in general." I replied, my voice just as heavily coated in lust and desire as his. Roxas chuckled a little against my skin, his hot breath against my overly sensitive skin.

"Right answer." He whispered huskily and I didn't want to waste anymore time just kissing him. I had waited weeks for this moment and I wasn't about to just lie here for the next ten minutes and then get pissed off when someone walked through those doors and we had to stop. I let my hands slide over and up his body, slipping inside his jacket and pushing it off his shoulders, letting it fall from his body. I gripped at the top of his arms and pulled him closer to me and my god I was surprised to feel how warm his skin was… but even more surprised when I felt how toned they were. Roxas only looked like a little thing; I never would have thought that he would have such a hot body on him for a kid.

But then again Roxas wasn't really a kid. He was just about an adult. Roxas chuckled when he felt my hands slither up his top, stroking his flesh and raising the top.

"Now we're getting somewhere. I think you're starting to get what I've been trying to make you get for months." Months? Wow. Weird, I never thought Roxas liked me; but then again this kid was just full of surprises. He kissed deeply at my neck before pulling back and lifting his arms as I pulled the material off in one fluid motion, revealing Roxas' torso. And damn it he had a fucking nice body. My eyes roamed over the skin and I just marvelled at him for a moment. He was just perfect, not too muscular and not too skinny, just right. I only got a moment to drool over him before he chuckled and moved back over me and started to kiss me again.

I could feel my self control rapidly dissipating and I gripped Roxas by the hips and rolled my hips, making our hips grind together and eliciting a loud moan from Roxas' full lips. I smirked smugly against his lips and then Roxas' hands were quickly disposing of my shirt and without any warning, Roxas pressed our body flush together. That was just it, the heated skin on heated skin contact made me completely snap. I switched our positions instantly, awkwardly rolling Roxas and myself over and then it all really started. My lips were glued to his and after Roxas had let out a slightly surprised yelp he just chuckled against my lips and we both engaged in an extremely passionate kiss; tongues roaming over each others and exploring each others mouths eagerly.

My lips latched onto Roxas' neck and the blonde beneath me tilted his head back, hands clenching into fists in my red hair in pleasure as I sucked and licked at the flesh. After leaving a small mark on Roxas' neck, I moved downwards, kissing down his chest and covering one of his pert nipples with my mouth. Roxas' back arched and his hands pulled slightly on my hair.

"Ah Axel…" and hearing my name on those beautiful lips was enough to make my cock twitch and become almost unbearable in the tight confines of my trousers. I toyed with the nub in my mouth for a moment, teasing Roxas and making him shake beneath me and I swear it was one of the best feelings in the world to feel the sexy blonde writhe and tremble underneath me, knowing I was the cause of it. I moved away from his chest and moved further down his body, tongue and lips ghosting over the scorching flesh and delighting in the simply delicious moans and whimpers that were spilling from the blonde's lips. I swiftly undid Roxas' belt and zipper and tugged down his jeans, Roxas arching his hips in an attempt to help me rid him of the bothersome garments.

Before I even had chance to move back to kiss Roxas he sat up and reached for my own zipper, tugging it down along with my trousers aggressively. My gaze was fixed on his face. He looked so damn beautiful, cheeks tinted pink and lips bruised from our kissing and eyes hazy with sheer lust; practically naked on my work counter. Fucking hell this couldn't be real. I quickly decided that we needed a lot more room and I swiped my arm across the counter, knocking everything off and creating a wild mess but not particularly caring. Roxas smiled and cocked an eyebrow as I leaned back over him.

"I hope you know I'm not helping you clean all that up." he teased and I chuckled then and kissed him before rubbing slowly over the front of his boxers, making him moan and silence instantly. I smiled.

"I like it more when you don't talk." Roxas bit his lip and smiled gripping tighter at my arms and leaving little crescent moon markings embedded in my skin. I ceased my actions and kissed his neck.

"Shut… shut up." he panted and I smiled and moved further down his body, sliding my hand inside his boxers and taking a hold of Roxas' now solid cock, pumping slowly for a moment. Roxas growled and moaned loudly, back arching and his hips started to thrust against my hands, trying to increase the speed and friction against him but to no avail. I smiled mischievously and kissed down his body, only stopping my movements on my hand when I reached his stomach to remove his boxers. He whimpered in disappointment when I moved away but I didn't care. I just removed the last item of clothing from him and then let my eyes roam over his body from head to toe and then back up again.

"My god Roxas you're so fucking hot." I whispered, moving down and kissing at his stomach again, letting my hands stroke softly at his inner thigh and over his legs. Roxas shook and panted slightly and the sounds he released just drove me on more and more. I licked at Roxas' cock and he thrust up violently from the shock and pleasure, releasing a loud and throaty groan. I smiled and then took the tip of his cock into my mouth and began to bob my head, moving up and down his cock and using my tongue and throat to make the blonde almost scream.

I won't lie, Roxas was a surprisingly vocal person but that was fine by me, listening to him just made me twice as horny and I wanted him so fucking bad. Roxas' hands clawed fiercely at my back and the burning and slight stinging sensation it left was incredible, I pushed myself further down and engulfed the whole of Roxas' cock in my mouth.

"Holy hell Axel!" I smiled at his reaction and the complete bizarre comment but continued with him for a few moments, humming every so often whenever Roxas' moans got to me a little too much and moaning softly around his cock. I tasted a sudden small amount of sweet precum trickle down my throat and withdrew, giving one last rough lick to the head before pulling away completely. Roxas growled in annoyance and shook his head before reaching up and pulling me down on top of him, forcing our mouths together roughly and pushing his tongue into my mouth. He clung to me desperately and it was just immense. The whole situation was just totally unexpected and the adrenaline was kicking in for both of us.

Our bodies were burning up and our skin was starting to grow clammy from the heat and friction between us and I was growing impatient. Luckily so was Roxas. He reached up and gripped the hem of my boxers and tugged insistently, a silent plea that he wanted them off and probably soon. His hands slipped inside my boxers and ran down my thighs, making the material slide down with them and I helped him discard the last item of clothing that was separating us. When I leaned back down to him to kiss and suck on his neck, the skin on skin contact made us both moan loudly and Roxas' hands dug into my hair. His breathing was shaky and erratic and I really wasn't sure how much longer I could wait before fucking him senseless on the counter. Roxas pressed against my chest and gently pushed me off him, standing in front of me and smiling seductively before pulling me closer and dropping to his knees.

His hot and wet mouth engulfed the whole of my cock and my hand tangled in his hair as he began to suck. I swear to god the fucking kid knew what he was doing and it was a relief to feel some sort of friction against my cock. One of Roxas' hands reached behind to grope at my ass while he continued to work wonders on my aching dick and I released a butchered version of his name before he quickly pulled away and started to kiss back up my body before attaching his lips onto mine. Our bodies pressed closer together and it was all I could do to stop myself moaning at the contact. He was so hot, his body hot and clammy and both of our bodies starting to sweat.

I lay back over him on the counter and kissed him passionately. He tasted so damn good and I swear I could have quite easily just continued kissing him like that for a very long time… hadn't I had such a painful hard on anyway. But as it was, I did and I wasn't sure how much longer I could take it before loosing my cool and just raping the kid. Roxas arched against me when I ran my hand down his side and leg, hooking my arm under his knee and bringing it up. A sudden thought that we didn't have any sort of preparation crossed my mind before I remembered that I was working in a chemist, and I nearly chuckled at the thought. A chemist, of all places. But hey I didn't care at the moment.

Roxas must have read my mind because he suddenly arched and reached behind him, grabbing a bottle of lube from a shelf behind him and displaying great flexibility. He handed me the bottle and I took it from him and ripped the plastic seal off with my teeth and examining the bottle. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Tingle? Kinky Roxas." I teased and Roxas smiled and cocked an eyebrow back at me, a smirk playing on his features.

"It was the first one that caught my attention. Besides it'll be interesting." He reached up and pulled me back down and kissed me softly, running a hand through my hair and rolling his hips against mine causing friction against both of our cocks. I shuddered against him and grinded back against him for a moment before flipping the lid of the lubricant open and moving back from Roxas. The blonde beneath me moaned slightly from our separation and I smiled down at him softly before pouring some of the cold gel into my hand. Roxas sat up, propping himself up on his elbows and watched me intently for a moment and then leaned forward, kissing at my neck and making me shiver. I wrapped one arm around his back and pulled him closer to me, slipping off the counter to stand on the floor for a moment. The cold tiles made me shiver but Roxas' warmth made the chill go away. Not that the room was cold considering the blistering heat outside… and inside the room.

I lowered my other hand to Roxas' entrance and massaged his entrance for a moment, making Roxas jump slightly and moan quietly against my skin. I pressed my first finger inside him and delighted in the low groan that came from his bruised lips as his arms wrapped around my neck and his head fell back slightly. I bit my lip moved my finger inside him, thrusting gently and shallowly and Roxas rocked his hips against my finger. I sunk another digit inside him and then squeezed a third inside and Roxas tensed and then relaxed, shivering slightly and gave a very gentle thrust forward. My god I had never seen anyone look so damn beautiful before in all my life. He just looked so perfect like this, sweat-slicked and flushed, eyes hazy with lust and mouth parted releasing little moans and gasps with each movement I gave him.

I removed my fingers from him and he shivered and growled slightly before smashing our lips together. Next thing I knew his hand was gently smearing the tingling gel over my solid shaft and I groaned into his mouth as his small and gently hand expertly travelled the length of my cock, smothering the lubricant over it teasingly. I hummed against his lips and knocked his hand away, crawling back on top of him, spreading his legs as I did and Roxas instantly locked both of his legs around my waist. I positioned myself at his entrance and slowly eased inside and Roxas groaned loudly, his moans mixing with mine and my god he was so fucking tight. The gel that was on my cock was doing its job, sending little tingles that felt almost like I was vibrating as I moved inside Roxas and I froze for a moment, feeling Roxas' heat warm the substance.

"Axel… Axel, move…" he thrust his hips forward, taking in the rest of me and the unexpected action made me groan loudly. Immediately, I started to move, delighting in all the cries and moans and demands Roxas was shouting out at me; ordering me to go faster, harder, deeper and then arching his body and screaming in sheer ecstasy when I hit his prostate. His hands clawed at my back and I continued to pound into him with a force could possibly hurt. But apparently it didn't bother Roxas in the slightest, in fact he seemed to be enjoying everything I was doing to him. His nails dragged down my back and his legs pulled me closer to him, making each thrust more and more powerful than the last. He arched his back and groaned loudly.

I reached down and picked up the tingling gel, squirting some onto his own erection and the cold sensation made him gasp loudly.

"Ah, fuck that… was cold…" I smirked and kissed him before running my hand over his cock and pumping him in time with my thrusts. Roxas had some good taste when it came to lubricant because it was sensational. The tingling was subtle but very effective and it kind of felt like I was vibrating as I moved inside of Roxas with speed. The kid was just so damn tight and perfect and oh so very fuckable. Roxas' body stiffened and his body arched, nails digging into the top of my arm and his eyes squeezed closed.

"Fuck Axel!!" Then he came hard and his muscles contracted and relaxed around my cock, pushing me over the edge and I came inside the blonde. I slowed my movements down on Roxas' cock and thrust more slowly into him to make sure we both rode out the orgasm to its fullest before pulling out of the blonde and trying to hold myself up more effectively. Using both of my arms for support as I felt sure otherwise I would just collapse and crush the blonde.

The room silenced. No cries or moans or sounds of kin hitting skin or nails dragging down backs… just the soft sound of our panting as we tried to regain some amount of strength to move, the almost inaudible ticking of a clock on the far wall and the sounds of cars driving past and people outside filling the room. Then the inevitable chiming of the bell above the door opening.

Both Roxas and I looked at each other and he smiled as I got off him and he slid off the counter and hid underneath it in a small cut out where usually there would be several boxes, but as I had been bored recently I had cleared out the small compartment. He lay on his back, legs brought tight up to his chest and arms wrapping around them as he watched me. I quickly grabbed my pants and pulled them along with my top and then waited at the counter, trying to stop from bursting into laughter. How the hell I managed to get my pants and top on before the mother of two very small children turned around after manoeuvring her push chair through the door I will never know; but I did it. Go me.

The woman had short black hair and was wearing shorts and a barely there top and had big brown eyes. She pushed the push chair over to the counter and called her two other children over and I looked down at the counter, finding that there was some evidence of activity left there. I quickly grabbed a load of paper work and dropped it over the substance and then seized the lube bottle which had been left on the counter and was drizzling its contents over the counter and threw it under the counter. Roxas hit my leg and I bit my lip to stop from laughing as I glanced down at him and saw that the lid had still been open and Roxas now had the tingling substance over his chest and hands. He glared at me and I quickly looked away to stop myself from laughing.

"Hi I was hoping you could help me… I erm… Millie get away from that!!" I glanced over to see the kid looking over some of medicines and she ran a hand through her hair and looked at me.

"Sorry erm. I'm looking for some cream for… erm… oh my god this is so embarrassing." I cocked an eyebrow and waited patiently, ignoring Roxas tugging on my trousers as best as I could. The woman put a hand to her head and swallowed thickly.

"I was told that you sell cream for erm… crabs…" I heard Roxas chuckle underneath the counter and gave a small soft kick to his leg which in turn made him just hit my leg back and I nodded my head at the woman who was clearly distraught.

"Yeah erm, third aisle, second shelf." She gave an appreciative smile before quickly retrieving the cream and paying me before shoving the lotion into a brown paper bag and into her handbag. One of her children smiled up to me happily.

"Mommy's not very well, she's been to the beach too much." He smiled and I silently chuckled and bit my lip hard to stop myself from bursting into fits of hysterics. The woman smacked her kid round the head and ushered them both out of the shop, muttering a very quiet thank you under her voice and left the shop, shouting at her kids along the way. I sighed loudly and looked back down at Roxas who had both hands now covering his mouth to try and stifle the obvious laughter that was dying to spill from his lips. I chuckled and he laughed along with me as he got up from off the floor and stood up, running a hand through his hair.

"My god that was hilarious. I nearly couldn't stop myself." I nodded my head in agreement and then Roxas took the top I was wearing and gave it a small tug.

"Can I have my top back now?" I glanced down to see that Roxas was correct, and I had grabbed his top in the rush to get dressed. I chuckled and removed the shirt, giving it back to the blonde and he smiled and took it before slipping it on himself and reaching for the rest of his clothes. We dressed in silence and Roxas looked at me, scratching the back of his head that almost made him look shy. Almost. As if I could ever think Roxas was shy again after everything that had happened. He cleared his throat and then headed back round to the other side of the counter, smile on his face.

"I'm covered in tingling gel and I smell like mint." He said and I chuckled and nodded.

"Sorry about that." Roxas waved it off.

"Don't worry about it." there was a small awkward silence for a moment and we both just looked at each other and smiled and I sighed and shook my head.

"I had no idea." I told him and Roxas raised his eyebrows his expression shocked but his tone sarcastic.

"Really? I never would have guessed!" he exclaimed sarcasm dripping from his voice in a playful way and I chuckled and ran a hand through my hair. It had been the truth, I really had no idea he liked me, especially like that. Roxas shook his head and spread an arm.

"I tried flirting with you and you were oblivious, I tried taking dirty pictures and you weren't fazed…" I smiled at the comment and shook my head a little.

"I wouldn't say that." Roxas froze and watched me and I looked back at him and held his eye contact, a small smile on my face that must have given away what I was thinking and Roxas smirked and cocked an eyebrow smugly.

"Provide you with some good home entertainment, Axel?" he asked in a seductive tone and I thought about it before finally answering him.

"No…" Roxas scoffed and then pouted in a mock offended way.

"Aw that's a shame, I'll have to try harder next time… but in a way I'm kinda glad." I frowned slightly and shook my head, not understanding what he was saying.

"Why?" I asked and he smiled and shrugged slightly.

"Because that's where I come in." he replied and I chuckled and watched him from across the counter. Roxas held my gaze for a moment in silence and we both just observed each other, trying to figure out what was going through the others mind. I blinked then.

"Hold on… you took those pictures on purpose knowing I'd look?" Roxas smirked and shrugged.

"It got your attention didn't it? Even though now I owe my brother big time for using _his _boyfriend in the pics." He folded his arms and leaned to the side slightly and cocked an eyebrow, making him look incredibly sexy and I smiled slightly.

"You asked your brother to use his boyfriend for the shots?" I asked and Roxas nodded his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"He took a lot of persuading… kinda like someone else I know." He smiled at me and I chuckled and nodded my head a little. Roxas was right, looking back on it now Roxas was a little flirty with me and no customer would come in as often as he did just for painkillers and condoms when he could get condoms for free off the doctors and painkillers dead cheap at the local supermarket. Things he said and did gave away that he was flirting with me but I was too oblivious. I really did need things spelling out to me.

Roxas smiled and sighed softly and then pulled something out from his pockets.

"Oh by the way I have some more pictures for you to develop for me." He said, handing over the film and smiling at me sincerely. I took the film and watched Roxas pull out his wallet and search for the correct change.

What the hell was going on? Is that all he wanted? To just come in and fuck once and that was it? I frowned slightly, confusion etched on my features.

"So… that's it? You just come in here and have sex and then leave?" Roxas' smile grew and he didn't answer, he just handed me the change and sighed shaking his head, finding amusement in something that was above me. What was he thinking now?

"I'll come to pick them up Friday. See you Axel." was all he said and then he turned and smiled, giving a small wave before heading out of the shop, leaving me utterly confused about what the fuck had just happened. No matter what Roxas said and did, he never left me with any clue as to what was going through his mind. I knew that he liked me, well apparently and that we had both wanted sex with each other so we had. But now I was starting to feel like a fucking fuck and run. If he liked me surely he would have said something else? I sighed and shook my head, before shrugging and heading into the dark room to develop Roxas' film for him. I'll ask him about it Friday when he comes to pick up his photos, if I don't see him beforehand.

I waited patiently waiting for the film to develop and tidied up and did everything else I had to do in between serving customers while I waited. I absently thought if the pictures would be anything like the ones Roxas had given me in the past. I mean those were the only ones he had ever asked me to develop so I couldn't see them being anything any different.

When they were ready, I flipped through them, there wasn't really anything interesting in this set. No boys making out and no sexy dirty pictures but Roxas was in some of them which made me smile. The pictures must have been on his birthday as it was obvious there was a party going on somewhere. I got to the last picture and smiled to myself as I looked at it.

There was a picture of Roxas, holding up a big white board which was nearly as big as him and twice his size lengthways and on it, was written in black marker 'You and me. Dinner. Friday.' I smiled to myself and nodded my head. Yep that was Roxas' way of asking me out. I really shouldn't jump to conclusions like how I had about him not being interested, I don't think he would have gone through so much trouble just for a one time fuck on a counter in a chemist. I really did need things being spelt out for me.

I couldn't wait until Friday.

THE END.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Eek, hope you guys like it. All my love forever and always! XD**

**Loves and stuff **


End file.
